Aphrodite Ancient One of love ,desire ,beauty and the of the seas
Aphrodite is the Ancient goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure. After Kronos dismembered Ouranos, he threw his father's remains into the sea, and from the foam Aphrodite was born. The sea in which she was born the Mediterranean sea. Older than all the Olympians She later joined the Olympians after Zeus assumed power and quickly became the source of conflict among the gods. Although he was tempted to take her for himself, Zeus eventually married her to Hephaestus. Unhappy with the marriage, Aphrodite had an affair with the handsome and passionate Ares even after her husband humiliated her by publicly exposing her relationship. She would also have romances with both mortals and other gods over the centuries. In some myths it is said she goes to the place she raised from every year and dresses in her finest garments Section heading Appearance She was elegant without trying, fashionable without effort, stunning without makeup. Aphrodite is the personification of beauty, and appears to others as their personal epitome of physical attraction which is why her true appearance is unknown. Aphrodite will take very good care of how she looks to others and can see the tiniest flaw, Abilities Aphrodite, an ancient goddess of love, being a daughter of Ouranos, and Thalassa is an 3rd generation Progonoi she is the eldest Olympian of all, is an extremely powerful goddess, surpassing many others, as "love can bring even the gods to their knees. Her sphere of control being so vast all under chaos can fall victim to her power aswell as her being a minor sea goddess princessaplety being the elder sea goddess of sea foam and sea water Amokinesis: As goddess of love, Aphrodite has the mystical and powerful ability to arouse love and passion in others. She also possesses the ability to entrance any mortal or god she desires with control over love, lust, beauty and other things related to them. The only known goddesses who have at least partial immunity to this are Artemis and Hestia. Beauty and Omnipotent allure: As the goddess of beauty, Aphrodite can change her appearance at will, depending on the perception of beauty of the person she is in the presence of. She is so breathtakingly beautiful, that Percy's jaw dropped and he was speechless for a couple of seconds after first seeing her. Charmspeak: Her voice has a mesmerizing effect, capable of influencing the emotions of others or of placing them in her thrall. Aphrodite's Charmspeak is far more powerful than Piper's. French: Aphrodite speaks and understands French perfectly, as it is the language of love. Infallible visual acuity: Aphrodite was able to see microscopic flaws in her makeup that Percy didn't Personification of Desire: Aphrodite as the goddess of Love and Beauty is the personification of all desire and fulfillment, She has absolute power over her realm. She has power over craving of the unattainable. The force of physical appetite or emotional need. Strong envious desire. In contrast she is also lords over satisfaction, extending to the attainment of one's desire. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.